Like Father like son
by silverkaze64
Summary: After the Events of the Fourth Ninja War and peace was finally here. Naruto wanted nothing more than to achieve his dream of Hokage. The Rokudaime Hokage si married and the peace they had is shattered. Naruto must find a way to win,or the world is screwed


Like father like son

Chapter 1: Prologue

It had been 5 years after the 4th Great Ninja War. Having mastered and controlled the power of the Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto plunged head fast into battle with Killer Bee by his side. Together, the last two remaining Jinchuriki went head to head against the powers of Kabuto and the last 2 remaining Uchihas, Sasuke and Madara. Having arrived on the battle scene he saw his friends all exhausted surrounding by 100s and 100s of dead White Zetsu corpses and sealed bodies of the revived Akatsuki and ninja. As they got closer Madara Teleported away leaving Sasuke and Kabuto to fight Naruto and Bee.

Despite knowing what he had to do, Naruto implored Sasuke to reconsider his option and avoid death by his hands.

_"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto Yelled. "Please…do not do this, don't fall into the path of revenge. Hatred will lead to war. You are still my brother Sasuke, and because of that I will do all I can to save you from death and revenge." _

Bee, Kabuto and all of the Konoha 11 looked on watching Sasukes reaction.

_"Sasuke-kun, please come back to m…..us" _thought Sakura

'_Naruto-kun, please be careful' _though Hinata, her eyes filled with tears and worry.

_"Naruto….no matter what you say, it won't change my mind. After I'm through with you, Konoha will be destroyed. I'll leave you alive so you can watch me destroy everyone you care about. Even your beloved Sakura-chan" _Sasuke taunted.

Despite his Taunt, there was something strange about Sasuke, only Naruto would notice it. To Sasuke and everyone elses surprise, Naruto made no move in regards to Sasukes taunt. _"_

_Its just plain old Sakura now teme," Naruto replied. "Are you ready? I wont let you get pass me. Neither Kyubi or I will!_

Needless to say this shocked every Ninja present except for the 2 who knew the truth about where Naruto's feelings lay. Neji and Hinata. Of course Shikamaru knew but it was too damn troublesome for him to do anything. Everyone else was quite happy that Naruto had moved on from banshee like Sakura.

Moving at high speeds the 2 ninja, the 'Dobe' and the 'Teme' clashed. Naruto pulled out a white Saber. A saber that is recognizable to only two people watching on. Kakashi and Tenten. 

_"Make me and my Tou-san proud, Naruto" _The Copy Ninja thought.

_"That Blade…That belongs to the White Fang of Konoha, Kakashi-sensei's father" _Thought Tenten.

The saber and Sasukes blade clashed and the force of the attack shattered both blades. The sharp ends of both blades flew straight behind Hinata and into the eyes of a White Zetsu that had snuck up on her. Throwing their broken blades away, Naruto lightly and Sasuke disgustingly, without his sword Sasuke could not use his chidori moves. Resorting to Kunai, Naruto whipped out a kunai that once again Kakashi recognized. _"Naruto…that's the Hiraishin no jutsu's kunai…when did you" _thought Kakashi.

_"Sorry Sasuke, but I have to end it now. There is a bigger Uchiha to fry." _Naruto said, looking sad.

With speed not even Sasukes Sharingan could match, Naruto threw the Kunai at Sasuke. It sailed right by him and he grinned thinking that the dobe's horrendous aim got by him. **"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU" **yelled Naruto as he vanished in a flash or Orange light and appeared behind Sasuke with a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken in his hand. He threw it thus negating the effect it would have on his arm. As it got towards Sasuke, Naruto enlarged it and before he could move it reached out and grabbed Kabuto. The ones who had seen this attack decimate Kakuzu weren't shocked. But the ones who didn't, like Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata were amazed. The power, the ferocity of the wind, they could feel the air around them. And of course they could hear the sounds of Kabutos Screams only. And of course, Sakura's banshee scream

_"NARUTO! YOU SAID YOU'D BRING HIM BACK TO ME."_

_"Hey forehead, he never said he'd bring him back alive." Ino replied._

Before anyone could react, Naruto took out another Tri-bladed Kunai and threw it. Now that wouldn't be a problem except he threw it into the cutting wind **_toward_** Sasuke. As before, he disappeared and reappeared right next to Sasuke before disappearing again in another Orange Flash. He materialized in front of the Konoha 11, with Sasukes body on his shoulder. He was alive but barely. While Naruto was slightly out of breath…he knew he needed to leave and go find Madara.

_"I'll leave him to you guys. Shikamaru, your in charge. Bee, I need you to come with me. This battle is for all the Jinchurikis that have died. Gaara, I would also like you to come with me as well." _Naruto said.

Naruto bid his friends farewell, but when he got to Hinata, he hugged her tightly and whispered _"I'll be back for you Hina-hime." _She nodded, not daring herself to speak. True she may have confessed but she was still kinda shy around Naruto. She was also the only one of the 11 who he confided in about his Heritage and who his parents were. Once again, Shikamaru knows this too, i mean how could you not? but just like before its just too damn troublesome.

The Two Jinchurikis and the one ex-jinchuriki bid farewell to there friends and were about to leave when they heard 6 different voices which belonged to none of the Konoha 11. _"Take us with you, Since he is dead we have been released and we want our vengeance"_

Who are the mysterious voices and will Naruto, Bee and Gaara let them come with them? The showdown between Madara and the hosts begins next time :D


End file.
